1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for massaging parts of the body, especially the feet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A particular aim of the invention is to provide for scientific massage generally of the type described in "Stories the Feet Have Told Thru Reflexology" by Ingham, published by Ingham Publishing Incorporated, 1951, and revised in 1963. This text describes "zone therapy" and a system of massage in which kneading thumb and finger pressure is applied to local zones of the feet to achieve certain therapeutic effects. An aim of the invention is to provide means for effecting this type of massage mechanically.